walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Humor
Humor is a theme that provides comic relief in the usually bleak world of The Walking Dead. Occurrences The Comic *Billy asks his mom and dad "What's a Segs?" after he overhears them talking about sex. (Issue 9) *Lacey humorously and sarcastically gives a tour of Hershel's farm to Rick's group. (Issue 10) *After bursting through the door to the prison's cafeteria, Rick and Tyreese are greeted casually by Dexter, asking them if they want some meatloaf. (Issue 13) *Axel knowingly walks into the showers as Lori and Carol shower, explaning to them that he "didn't" know they were in there. (Issue 10) *Axel has a humorous catchphrase, "You follow me?". (Comic Series) *Additionally, Dexter makes fun of his catchphrase once, by yelling "Do you follow me?!" at Axel. (Issue 18) *When clearing out the remaining dead bodies from the prison, Tyreese says, "Oh my God. I live in a fort. My ten year-old self would have the biggest boner over living in this place." (Issue 14) *When Rick goes back to the gym to see if Tyreese is truly dead, they see him sitting in the corner with a pile of dead zombies. One of these zombies is giving Tyreese the middle finger. (Issue 16) *While Dale and Glenn are discussing the problem of the walkers outside the prison gates and possible solutions, Axel is confused and says "I still don't see why we can't just hold onto the knife tighter." (Issue 17) *Maggie jokingly asks "Can I think about it?" when Glenn proposes to her. (Issue 36) *Upon listening to Rick's orders and plans, Carl notes to Sophia, "Didn't we skip Christmas?".(Issue 61) *Barbara gossips with other women, exclaiming to them that she thinks Spencer is gay. (Comic Series) *Negan makes a joke about Lucille being a vampire bat which proves Negan has a sadistic sense of humor. (Issue 100) *Negan intimidates a Savior after he brings him his bat, "Lucille". He asks if the savior treated her like a lady and then asks if he ate "her pussy like a lady". As the savior is stuttering nervously he exclaims, "I'm just fucking with you! A baseball bat doesn't have a pussy!" (Issue 105) The TV-Series *When Rick Grimes locked himself in the tank, Glenn makes a joke over the radio to get his attention, "Hey dumb-ass. Yeah you, in the tank, you cozy in there?". (Days Gone Bye) *T-Dog frequently says, "Oh, hell no.", when something bad occurs. (TV Series) *Whilst recalling the Grimes' family trip to the Grand Canyon, Rick jokes about the intensity of an infant Carl's nausea, commenting,"I never knew a baby could throw up so much." (What Lies Ahead) *Upon finding a large truck loaded with full canisters of water, Shane opens one and bathes in the water that pours from it, exclaiming "it's like being baptized!" (What Lies Ahead) *Daryl Dixon makes fun of Glenn's driving due to the stereotype that Asians are bad drivers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *When killing their first walkers, the prisoners attack in a "prison riot style", which includes a scene in which Axel repeatedly stabs a walker in the stomach while Big Tiny holds the walker back. (Sick) *When killing the walkers, Axel repeatedly kicks a zombie in the crotch. (Sick) *The group have a laugh at Glenn and Maggie who have had sex in the guard tower. (Killer Within) *The Governor is golfing off a safety wall and hits a zombie in the head. (Killer Within) *Merle Dixon jokes about Michonne's message created with body parts, calling it a "biter-gram". (Hounded) *Carl, Daryl, and Oscar are clearing out the prison when Oscar becomes excited. The reason for this is revealed to be a pair of slippers. When Daryl asks him why he needs slippers, he responds, "You know, end of the day. Relaxin'." (Hounded) *Merle throws a walker at a tied up Glenn, and makes an Asian food joke: "He'll just be hungry again in an hour!". (When the Dead Come Knocking) *When at the Hermit's house, the group found a dead fox on the floor, and Daryl makes a joke: "Looks like Lassie went home".(When the Dead Come Knocking) *Axel mistakes Carol for a lesbian because of her haircut. (Made to Suffer) *Tyreese jokes about him being the first "brother" to break into prison which Axel comments back by saying he is probably the first white boy to want to stay in. *Merle makes countless sex jokes and innuendos. *Judith Grimes crib is a mailbox with "Lil' Asskicker" written on the side. *Axel tells stories of him and his brother, often making fun of his brother in a jokeful manner. Webisodes *Harris jokingly states that they might find some Playboy magazines and later finds a Playboy magazine while searching for supplies. (Hide and Seek) *B.J. jokingly states to Chase that if he wants to watch porn, then just ask, because he has all different categories of pornographic material.(Keys to the Kingdom) The Video Game *While going to sleep with Clementine in Hershel's barn, Clementine begins to note that the barn smells horrible. Lee has the option to say "shit," leading to Clementine calling him out on his swear. (A New Day) *Duck acts as a comedy relief for the group. (Video Game) *Mark tells Lee that he heard Doug lying in bed just naming types of pie. (Starved for Help) *Kenny suggests that Lee Everett knows how to pick a lock due to him being "urban", referring to the fact that he is African-American. (Starved for Help) *Lee makes fun of Carley for not knowing how batteries work back at the drug store.(Starved For Help) *Clementine curses, saying that the barn smells like "shit". (Starved For Help) *Clementine reveals that she put a bug on Duck's pillow. (Long Road Ahead) *Later if Carley is saved she jokes about the batteries being in backwards in the flashlight. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee calls Clementine on allowing Omid to swear repeatedly, whereas she never allows him to swear. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny makes a witty remark about what he'll do to the one ringing the bell towers in Savannah, saying, "I'll ring HIS motherfucking bell!". (Around Every Corner) *When Molly returns to Lee after getting a photo of her sister in Crawford, she initially pretends that she lost the battery, revealing moments later that she was "just kidding.". (Around Every Corner) *Omid acts as comedy relief for the group, trying to lessen the tension when things get tough. (Video Game) *Lee has the option to make a wisecrack about having his arm amputated, as well as about Omid's height. (No Time Left) *When Lee/Kenny threw the bust at the wall, Omid says "You ruined that dude's face." Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh told Gary Taylor to settle down and asked Don to say something to which he replies, "Settle down Gary".(Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Kasumi jokingly states that since the worlds ending, the police won't pull you over for speeding. (Social Game) *Greg tells the main character he misses pizza and "internet pictures". (Social Game) Assault Coming The Novel Series *Scott Moon makes a joke with his friend, telling him that he's the one that's high, and not the circus tent. (The Road To Woodbury) Category:Themes